Legendary Woods
by Stewman2k7
Summary: A Lonely Ranger finds A misterious Lady in his forest feel free to read and review or comment
1. Chapter 1

Legendary Woods

Of all the places a ranger could have been placed by the high elves council, they have placed me here. Looking around for a while before calling to my hawk, I walked forward to the ranger's hut now my home for as long as the council want me here for. Peering inside window and barely making out the inside due to the amount of dust all over the hut, I thought to myself holy hell they stick me in the middle of nowhere and give me a hut that looks like no one's lived there for years.

I managed to get the door open on what seemed like the 50th time of trying I walked in and thought to myself what I could do with a bit of effort to spruce the place up.

I dropped my elfish long bow and my tempered long sword on the chair and the amount of dust that it kicked up was amazing, I opened the windows and left the door open I managed to find a broom and cover my face with my face mask I started sweeping and tidying up as I went along I finished a few hours later and it looked brand new like it had just been finished being built and someone had just moved into the hut for the first time.

I walk around the inside of the hut looking for the bed room I walk past and wall with a door handle I open it to find a large room with a double bed and clothes laid out on the bed with another note on the bed saying your clothes and towels are in the cupboard next to the bed and there's food stocked the larder with a whole forest to look after and to find food in and look after it the way you want to we not going to tell you how to look after your hut and the forest were only here to guide you and help you get any supplies you might need like things you can't get from the forest I stood in the door way and thought to myself that this is now my home for however long the high council need me here for.

Before I knew it I'm lying on my bed and falling asleep a few hours had gone by and I awoke with the sound of chattering coming from the end of the bed I looked down and saw two squirrels chattering away to each other they looked at me and I looked at them, then they scurried up and on to my chest and then they started chattering but the weird thing was what they was saying actually made sense to me now.

I'm no wet behind the ear ranger, I've been doing this for years but it the first time I been looking after the forest I was a ranger in the imperial army before settling down with a wife and child but sadly In my last fight for the imperial army 3 giant orcs crushed my wife and child in my own home I left the army and joined the ranger guild to become a ranger master just like my current master...

This is my story and I am Aust Nailo. My story begins when I was out walking and I met this young elf lying on the floor with crossbow bolt in her leg and I tried all my ranger magic and it was useless then out of nowhere a drow walks up chants something and walks off and she was better.

I was sitting there stunned although when she woke up I don't know who was more scared me or her she was in a weird place on a bed as the last thing she remembered was walking through the forest feeling a sharp pain in her leg.

She said to me that she was trying to protect my life well I saw her hit the floor and I put the only arrow I had through the goblins skull and dodged the second bolt heading for me. I asked her why a goblin would have wanted her dead and me dead none the less and where did he get poisoned bolts from in the forest there aren't any shops for miles then she mumbled something inaudible and passed out again.

So I covered her up with a blanket and sat in my chair and watched over her, I woke up to a scratching at the door I managed to get it open first time round there sat a wolf, the wolf tipped its head to one side and looked past me at the lady lying on the bed it walked in and jumped over the lady and laid on the other side of the lady with one paw on her chest like it was protecting her.

I tried talking to the wolf and it ears pricked up and I smiled and asked "Who she and who he was" the wolf looked at me and said.

"She is Elvarana and I'm name is Splinter and you are." I looked at the wolf and said.

"I am Aust Nailo I found your companion out in the woods earlier and she was injured with a poison crossbow."

The wolf looks puzzled looks at her and looks at me again.

"You say she was injured by a crossbow may I see it?"

"Yes it's still in the hut wall out front I daren't touch it as no magic can heal the poison." The wolf looked at me a said. "No normal magic can heal a drow poisoned bolt only the drow itself can heal drow poison." I sit down next to him and say the weird thing was after I brought her back here a drow turned up and healed her just like that and then walked off. The wolf looked at me as I didn't know what I was talking about he said to me.

"That was her brother he watches over her from a distance.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Elvarana's History

I was orphaned at a very young age when her mother's village was attacked her mother while dying got her in to the forest, her mother begged the forest to look after her child. The forest took pity on her. They bought the child up. I grew up alone. I take care of the forest that took care of her. I became a druid/ranger.

I was brought up by the help of drow. By the name of Alyaere he helped her out like an older brother and helps her when I call if it's in need. By the sound of a horn that I carry on her at all times. Encase I may need it.

The young lady is what I had become long black hair, her hair nearly retched her ankles it stayed within a brad and was a mess full of sticks and leaves and all that I had loved in her home. Her eyes were as the crystal waterfalls. And the sky above her. There was a sparkle like the stars in the sky's that shone in her eyes the sparkle of hope. I have an air of innocents and air of child likeness. A child who never grow up but at the same time been forced to.

Elvarana had spend a long time among the wolves in the wood as they live in pack and as a young child the need for the safety that the pack life would offer became a necessity for her to survive in the world around her. So when I became old either to look after herself the wolves got one of their own to always take care and keep her company. I is and always will be part of their pack till the day I dies.

The wolf that is by her side and has been for many a year is Splinter a mail young wolf he has grey fur soft to the taught, and strangle blue eyes that watch over the half elf with love and compassion. I am not his master but his friend and they would do anything for each other.

I has lived though many a season and see a lot more than most as I did not live behind the safety of a wall and help when I heard people were in need. I had seen death and suffering at times by her own hand. For safety of the increscent and defences the part of her that elves hated to see the death of another as life is sacred to the elves even though they immortals they still treasure life.

While i's in her woodland home, here I can hide so well that not even a ranger who started to live within the same wood, could see her. I became fascinated by the new comer I watch him as he arrived. The ranger master who had live there before knew the young half elf. He was the one who showed her to write and all the ways of the outside world.

I watch the young man dust the hut and look around. I had not seen any one that looked like him in so long. That seeing another was what made her want to know more about then but was too scared to ask or to be seen. I remained hidden for years to come till that day. What draw her to watch him I could tell? But the way he moved was unlike the humans of the village but was not quite the same as the elves he was light on his feet and had a type of grace, a similar grace to that of the elves but something was different.

The young man had shortish brown hair and brown eyes the type of eyes that the fire light would dance in and you could see a fun side to, but there was also a look of pain. Almost unbearable pain and sadness, a sadness that was only brought about by lose. Those eyes are more than likely the reason that draw her in. he was tall well built. That leather armour was warn and looked old or well used. I longed to know his story and why his eyes were so sad. But I could not ask.

While wounding around I saw a goblin near the one her heart had grown fond of over the years that had passed since he first entered in to the woods. The anger unaware had a drow crossbow bolt aimed at him. The young druid seeing this moved in front of the bolt as it was about to be released to warn the ranger.

This worked but I did it without thinking it though as now what was to happen.

"Splinter a wolf cry I need help I can't cure the poison on my own…." The last things I said before I passed out hoping to get help.

There is a howl. That is when the ranger shot the goblin. So the plan worked he got the warning and is now safe but the poison in the bolt was highly potent and very fast acting so I was becoming very ill very fast I was in need of help. When he saw her he could see it too. Splinter he hid himself when the ranger arrived. He followed him to his hut where he came to protect his friend.


End file.
